Lucky You
by Miss Freya
Summary: In the dusty cavern hidden with the dead, a new life forms... [RyuxTatsuha Chapter 2 has been added!]
1. Chapter 1

**Title:** Lucky You  
**Pairings:** ? - You'll probably get it, but I dun wanna tell at first!  
**Warnings:** AU, horror-likeish stuff  
**Disclaimer:** Don't own Gravi sadly...  
**Author's Notes:** I wrote this a few weeks ago and posted it on another fanfic site, and decided to transfer it here here too. I don't want to give away too much, but there will be some author notes at the bottom to explain some things... The title for this fic has been taken from the song "Lucky You" by the Deftones. lyrics 

Enjoy! Each review gets a cookie! Luffs everyone to everyone

--------------------

If it wasn't for the array of human skulls next to him, he would have been able to go back to sleep.

Maybe the scent of demon flesh in the air added to it as well, not that he knew what that smelled like.

It did smell old. Old like earth, stale air that only collected as the dead lay there. He felt a shiver go up his spine as he huddled against the wall. The bones and decay illuminated by the faintest light from the candles were more than enough to make him want to run. Instead, he sat and watched shadows play horrific figurines on the dirt walls, afraid to go to the exit. He could hear scratching against the far wall and refused to go near it.

He wasn't used to this feeling, missing the comfort of the gentle light the lanterns always brought. They were supposed to ward off catastrophe…

The sound of sudden, harsh laughter from that exit made his head shoot up, dark eyes wide and fearful. Then there was a language he didn't understand, sounding strange and poisonous to his ears. That died down to silence. Complete and utter silence.

Looking around, the boy crawled out of his corner just a bit. There were objects in the room that looked worn with age, and others he did not really recognize. But there was an old, broken crucifix stuck in the earth of the ground, appearing as if it were engraved with soot. He gasped as he realized what it was, knowing that those things were banned from the country.

Where…where was he?

Huddling back up to himself, he sighed, dusting grime from his hair that was getting too long to be acceptable. The sleeves of his robes were torn, but he didn't remember why. The kesa was missing too. All he wanted was just to be back home…

Then there was the light crunch of footsteps, almost too light, like a child's. But the figure that appeared in that tiny exit seemed anything but a child. There were more behind it, conversing quietly in that language that hurt his ears to hear. A new scent traveled into the room with them, that of some sweet smelling perfume or oil with the unmistakable stench of rotting corpses. It pricked at his skin, making bile feel like it was rising to his mouth.

They approached. In a group, no one person in front. He quickly looked around for anything to ward them off, but there was nothing. He felt his voice was too lost to recite any chant even if his mind could recall. Instead he just sat and watched, skin pale.

A few feet away, they stopped. He could hear the beating of his own heart terribly loudly, hoping that they could not. In the faint light he could make out marble white skin, some just slightly more tanned than others, and a variety of hair colors he had not seen since the Shogunate had banned all foreign contact and closed off the country. He heard more whispers of that strange tongue, but no mouths moved.

One of them poked at his foot, and he quickly reeled back, confused. Another stepped closer, and in a surprisingly gentle manner, lifted up his arm and pulled his sleeve back, eyeing marks on his wrist he had not realized where there. But the fingers were cold. Dead.

The person, who seemed to be a man, let his arm drop and stepped back, whispering something to a shorter man next to him. That person nodded, and suddenly in his native dialect, he heard the command,

"Stand up."

He just stared, dumbfounded.

"Stand up," the voice repeated, so soothing and amazingly melodic. He found himself complying without another thought. Another hand shot out to pull him forward, and though he had a moment of resistant, the strength in that seemingly average looking body was simply immense. In seconds he found himself surrounded, being prodded and poked. They even started to take off his robes to get a better look.

"…S-stop that!" he finally spoke, batting the hands away, shaking. They all paused, surprised. Then began to converse amongst themselves again. Some consensus appeared to have been found, and then they all left, all but one. The slightly smaller man who spoke to him before just stood there, staring back him.

"Uesugi Tatsuha, is that correct?" The boy immediately scrambled backwards, tripping over his own feet to land on the crusty earth, sending dust flying around them.

"H-how…" Tatsuha asked, but as the person came closer, he grabbed the nearest object – a human skull – and tossed it towards them. A hearty, all too joyful laugh that sounded like waves crashing against the shore at sunset filled the room and his ears, and for a moment, he felt himself slipping into it.

The person kneeled in front of Tatsuha, looking entirely too amused for his tastes. They had a foreign but familiar appearance. The slant of the eyes and slight tan to his otherwise pale white skin all hinted towards a Japanese heritage like Tatsuha, but the dusty yet enticing brown of his hair and striking blue eyes looked entirely different.

He hardly registered the hand on his face until the cool, fine tips of fingernails raked his skin, causing him to wince. "I know lots of things," the man just said merrily, intense ocean eyes traveling all over Tatsuha's face.

"I want to go home."

The man blinked, taken back. "You are home, silly." Then he smiled comfortingly, so much so that Tatsuha nearly believed it.

"I want to go home!" he repeated more firmly this time. But the man only seemed to be amused.

"Silly, silly boy," that wave-like voice said so quietly, but it echoed throughout the room like a symphony. As he leaned in, Tatsuha froze, letting the man lightly feel his face and nuzzle the hair behind his ear. "Mmmm…" he heard the inhale and gentle exhale of air rustle his dark hair. "You still smell like incense. I think I like that on you."

He felt…at peace and oddly cherished at the same time. This stranger felt familiar on another level. But the slight edge to the laugh that came next put him on guard again and Tatsuha stiffened, hands clenching the dirt in his fists.

"…Who are you?"

There was a moment of silence, then another gentle chuckle. Tatsuha swore he could smell the scent of copper and salt on the man's breath. It churned his stomach, but made butterflies flutter at the same time. The man's mouth ghosted along his jaw, before moving down to nip playfully at Tatsuha's neck.

"Your only friend."

Tatsuha shuddered, closing his eyes. Every part of his brain told him to run, to escape the decaying sweetness around him and to wake up from this enticing nightmare.

Pain. A prick at his neck. Two. He felt hard, bone-like points pierce his skin and dive deeper into his neck. Tatsuha opened his mouth to let out a scream, a shout, _something_. Yet no noise escaped, and soon he felt chilled lips rest on his flesh and suck. His head lulled back, the room going pleasantly fuzzy.

He was floating, barely registering being propped up against the wall. The now heated, wet mouth left his neck, and he felt the same pricks on his wrist, the same marked one. Dark, hazy eyes watched unfocused, but clearly followed the stranger with the bright ocean eyes and his movements.

"Wh…wha…" Tatsuha managed to croak out, feeling at a loss. He felt so good inside and so hurtful out. A solid but soft and dainty finger was placed to his lips and Tatsuha was silenced immediately.

"Shhh, don't speak when words are not needed," the silk-like voice said calmly through a smile. "But I'll humor you." Before he could register it, a warm tongue was prying its way through his lips, and Tatsuha allowed it, a feeling of hot pleasure filling him up from the inside out. Even that taste of copper and salt did not set him off as their mouths locked, and he even sucked the warm liquid off of the intruder inside him.

Suddenly there was air in his mouth again, and Tatsuha breathed out a sigh. A soft wave of darkness began to overtake him, but he could clearly hear the next words.

"My name is Ryuichi," the voice said with a warm, welcoming smile. Two little, pearl white points glinted in the darkness. Tatsuha's eyes went wide.

"And I think that I'd like to keep you."

--------------------

Fin?

**Author's Notes:** ...ta da! There was my crackedish...story thing. Just a few notes...

Shogunate - This is referring to the Tokugawa Shogunate which started in the earl 1600s and went on for some 200+ years. In this time Japan also closed itself off to foreigners, which is why Tatsuha was surprised to see these foreign-looking people and the crucifix. Also, in this Tatsuha is still living at the temple, a monk in training, really. During this time period, the Shogunate is also cracking down on Christianity. Make sense? Awesome!

Kesa - the ceremonial shawl that is worn over a kimono. I think it was around in this time, but I'm not sure. Please let this little piece go through without upsetting someone...

Also...Yes, Ryu's a vampire! He'd make such a smexy vampire too I hope I made him one!

Thanks for reading!


	2. Chapter 2

**Title:** Lucky You  
**Pairings:** Ryu/Tatsuha  
**Warnings:** AU, horror  
**Author's Notes:** I recieved many requests on the places this fic is hosted to continue...so I have! Welcome Chapter number 2 More Ryu-vampyness, and Tatsuha starts a journey that he never dreamed off! 

Reviews are luffed upon! THANKS! 

**Chapter II**

----------------------- 

This time he wasn't sure if he really wanted to go back to sleep. 

The world was rocking slowly back and forth; calm, but put a sinking feeling in the pit of his stomach. It was dark and smelt of rot, chilled. But this time it was damp rather than dusty, and he could smell the salt in the air and on his drying lips. 

Tatsuha found his legs were just as shaky as the floor when he tried to stand up. The room he was in was small and sparsely lit, one orange glowing candle being the only light. He stumbled back down onto the stiff cot, looking around the tiny chamber to find other cots like it. There was a door at the opposite side, but he wasn't sure if he wanted to make a run for it just yet. 

Holding his head, Tatsuha winced. It felt like he'd been sleeping for far too long, which made him feel groggy with the beginnings of a pounding headache. There were voices outside that sounded much merrier than he remembered hearing earlier, but they were not familiar. 

Where was he? 

With wobbly, protesting muscles, he pushed himself off of the bed and made his way to the door. The rocking of the room only seemed more apparent in that short trek. His hand was on the handle when Tatsuha paused to listen. The voices outside seemed relatively friendly, and he could hear the tenable sounds of a song somewhere across the way. 

Tatsuha made a quick check to make sure his robes were in place, only to find that he was rid of them. Padding himself all over, the raven-haired boy found that he was adorned in pants of a dark color and rather soft material, and large tunic-like shirt with a belt around the waist. 

It was…strange. But Tatsuha wanted to know what was going on. 

Taking a deep breath, he suddenly flicked the handle and the door swung open. The commotion outside just kept on merrily, very few people taking notice. It was night, the stars were out, and there were people all about. Somewhere chatting along the sides, others were gathered around a fire, some were star-gazing. But everyone was socializing. 

And…it was the deck of a ship. Not the kind of ship Tatsuha had ever seen in his lifetime. It was large, robust with a high mast but the sails were down for the night, folded like sheets. Even the manner of dress of the sailors was foreign. He suddenly felt ill to his stomach. He wanted home. 

_What in the name of Buddha is going o—_

"Feeling up to exploring, finally?" 

Spinning around, Tatsuha saw nothing but the open door to the little cabin behind him. Then averting his eyes upward just a little, he saw a platform just above it and off to the side. There was the same person from before…Ryuichi. 

That man, he was not sure what to think of him. He wore black pants, a white shirt, black shirt over it with another cloak-like jacket. It was chilly out with the night air and light sea breezes, but Ryuichi did not seem cold in the slightest. 

"What? And now you've lost your voice?" Ryuichi seemed slightly disappointed, walking towards one of the sets of stairs as he watched Tatsuha from above. "Shock? Are you scared?" Running his fingers along the wooden rail, he watched the boy's reaction with faint amusement. Tatsuha's brows were scrunched in confusion, but also offended. 

"…I…" 

"Oh, he speaks!" Ryuichi exclaimed giddily, ignoring the stairs in favor of hopping over the railing to land in front of his guest. "It's a miracle, he's not a mute after all!" The man then laughed madly in an almost giggling manner. 

Tatsuha began to feel that he had been kidnapped by an insane person. 

"No no, sorry!" Ryuichi apologized, standing up straight and trying to seem serious, holding back a chuckle. "What were you saying…?" 

This time Tatsuha stood firm, looking determined as he could with being nauseous and confused. "I…Let me go home!" 

Ryuichi blinked, tilting his head to the side all too cutely. But there was something in his eyes that did not seem so innocent. "Huh? What are you talking about?" He blinked again, giving the boy a rather playful poke to the chest before suddenly smiling seductively. "Didn't you understand when I said it? Or did you blackout before that, hmm, Tatsuha?" 

He frowned. "Understand what…?" 

Ryuichi smiled sweetly. "Silly!" he said with a pat on the head, then began to stroke and smooth out the dark strands. "I said I'd like to keep you." 

_/ "My name is Ryuichi," the voice said with a warm, welcoming smile. Two little, pearl white points glinted in the darkness. Tatsuha's eyes went wide. _

"And I think that I'd like to keep you." / 

Tatsuha's face went pale as he remembered. "And I will!" With that, Ryuichi gave him a light bop on the nose before walking away, towards the bow of the ship. 

But the boy did not understand. People couldn't just decide to keep other people like some sort of animal or pet. But with that memory, Tatsuha realized that maybe shouldn't be considered a person. He was definitely something else, but not a word that he dare utter, especially at night. 

It was…silly, really. They were myths, he always thought. Yet before him leaning over the railing and kicking his legs in there air was Ryuichi. He was- 

"Wait!" Tatsuha called, marching over to the other man with a purpose. Brown-hair flopping in his eyes, Ryuichi turned around, pulling himself up to sit on the side, not seeming worried at all that he might fall over. "You can't just decide to keep people! I'm not your…your pet or something!" Tatsuha huffed, coming to stand less than a foot from the other man. 

Ryuichi giggled. "Pet? Oh, you're much more kinky than I ever imagined, Tatsuha!" 

Maybe if he had heard that from someone else, it would have been cute. "I'm serious! Stop acting like this is some sort of game!" 

Ryuichi tilted his head to the side again, hair still gently blowing in the sea breeze. He really was a pretty picture, Tatsuha had to admit with a gulp. But that did not make the man any else dangerous. Ryuichi watched the boy for a second, then smiled more kindly. 

"Oh, but it is a game. A game I love to play so much" 

"…Life isn't a—" 

"—Perhaps…not the life you're used to," he said sweetly, hopping up to stand on the railing with amazing ease. Ryuichi had perfect balanced, and began to pace, Tatsuha watching his every movement closely. "But that's why you're here with me now, you see? You should feel…very fortunate, Tatsuha. You…you'll get to live a life that so many people dream about! It's a real…special gift to—" 

"Get to the point!" The boy was surprised at his own sudden outburst, blinking. Then he just looked away, down at his feet. Ryuichi seemed to understand somehow, and kneeled to be eye-level with his new keep, still perched on the railing. 

"I've known you for longer than you realize, Tatsuha…" Ryuichi said in that smooth, soothing voice of his that seemed to be a song just above the one being sung by the other sailors. A pale, delicate hand reached out to turned the dark-haired boy's face up to look at him. "I know all your secrets…your wants…your _desires_…That was no life you wanted back there. I'm _saving_ you." 

The air felt so warm and so cold at the same time. The salt from the gentle waves of the sea bit at his eyes and lips, making them chapped. Ryuichi did not seem affected at all. He was…perfect. 

"…Save me from what?" Tatsuha asked, tentative, but in awe. 

"From life. From death." Ryuichi just smiled. 

A voice shouted behind Tatsuha. Ryuichi looked up to another sailor, answering him in that strange language that made the boy feel even more uncomfortable. It had fluidity to it, but he liked the tongue of home much better. When the sailor disappeared, Ryuichi turned his attention back to Tatsuha with a genuinely excited smile. 

"We're going to see the world First, we're on our way to India." 

_…India?_

"…W…Why am—" 

Answering the unspoken question, Ryuichi put his hand behind the teen's head, silencing Tatsuha with ease, pressing his lips silently to the boy's. Tatsuha found himself immobile, unable to pull away. Those lips…so demanding and soft, flushed perfectly and still tasted sweet with the hint of sea salt. The taste itself was addicting. 

He found himself give an embarrassing whimper of protest as they pulled apart. Ryuichi just smiled softly to the upset look on Tatsuha's face and the slight tint to the boy's cheeks. 

"I just want you with me. I want a companion. I chose you. I want to share something with you." 

He was almost afraid to ask. "…What's that?" 

"That," Ryuichi began with a sigh, though never lost the good-natured look on his face. He ran those thin fingers over the two punctured holes, healing over with scabs on Tatsuha's neck, "is your salvation." 


End file.
